1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable unit intended in particular for an aircraft and more particularly for the layout of the rear portion of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft intended for the transport of passengers, in particular those intended for long-haul flights, comprise a cabin accommodating the passengers. For the comfort of the passengers, kitchens, also called galleys, are provided in the cabin for storing and/or preparing meals and the serving of these meals is performed by the commercial flight personnel with the aid of carts, also called trolleys. The galleys and storage spaces for the trolleys are provided at various locations distributed in the cabin of the aircraft. In general, the rear of the cabin of such an aircraft, that is to say the space behind the last door of the aircraft, is laid out to accommodate trolleys and has a work space provided for preparing the meals intended to be carried by the trolleys.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,228 shows an aircraft rear-portion layout in which a fairly deep housing for accommodating at least two trolleys one behind the other is provided. This housing, in the embodiments shown, occupies more or less the entire available surface behind the last door of the aircraft. It also may be laid out in a rest space for accommodating the flight personnel.